


mimpi

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Series: suatu hari, ketika aku berhenti dan tak ingin kembali [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: Dik, mimpi itu tidak mahal.





	

Dik, mimpi itu tidak mahal.

  
Kau hanya perlu melenyapkan terang, yang diselip kerlip kecil melewati ventilasi-ventilasi jendela dan ayahmu selalu bilang bahwa konstelasi kerap kali mampir ketika malam hari.  
Ini seperti garis-garis tipis yang menghubungkan berbagai macam rasi. Ada jalan, ada jalan, kau hanya perlu mencari di mana titik terakhir berlabuh.  
  
Itu adalah kau, pencarian.   
  
Dik, mimpi itu tak pernah berlaku adil. Tapi manusia bekerja untuk berharap.

  
Sebagaimana cangkir espresso yang mulai mendingin di atas kusen jendela pemakan rayap, belum kau teguk. Lalu kau membiarkannya sejenak agar manisnya meresap hingga jauh ke lubuk. Saat likuid disesap pelan, perpaduan itu ada; terasa jelas dan datang dengan alami.

  
Itu adalah kau, kesabaran.   
  
Dik, mimpi itu terkadang kejam. Mereka bersifat imaji dan penuh kebohongan, tapi tak apa, kenapa tidak kita coba meraihnya bersama? Kenapa tidak tetap kau pertahankan meski menyerah telah di ujung jalan? Tak apa, mimpi itu tidak mahal.   
  
Seperti lembar kertas yang penuh dengan coretan. Tak menentu dan penuh goret-goret luka, tersimpan senyum yang rapi, ada tangis di baliknya, dan kau memutuskan kembali. Sampai kau menulis surat kecil ini dan mencari kebenaran.   
  
Itu adalah kau, perjuangan.   
  
Dik, takut itu wajar. Karena semua orang tak pernah ragu mengintip realita yang terselip di ujung mimpi. Berharap tak ada salahnya, takut pun tak ada salahnya. 

Dik, mimpi itu memang ada. 


End file.
